I'm In Love With Who!
by Alvara19
Summary: Nero is trying to find a new place away from all the memories of Fortuna. When he leaves the Island, he finds a mysterious, cold man who looks exactly like Dante but acts the opposite. Who is this man? And why is Nero falling for him? VergilxNeroxDante
1. Flash of Silver

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Yaoi, Twincest, Incest, Swearing, and Much, Much More!

--

Chapter One: Flash of Silver

Nero sighed as he rested his head on the bar counter, his left arm circling his head in an attempt to quiet the music coming from the jukebox in the corner. He had come to this bar to try and clear his head, and maybe drown his misery, but it wasn't working.

Kyrie, the girl that he thought was perfect for him, was treating him more and more like a brother each day. Nero knew he had missed his chance when he didn't kiss her after the final battle against Sanctus in Fortuna. He was slightly heartbroken when she announced that she was going to move out of Fortuna and join a church off the island.

Now, he had found this grubby bar and sat down to try decide what he should do. Fortuna was full of too many memories, so he couldn't stay there. The only other place Nero could think of was Dante's place, but he dismissed that idea after he noticed he didn't actually know were the devil hunter lived.

He sighed deeply, the noise drowning in the loud rock music. He lifted his head up after a moment to grab the glass of beer he had ordered but not drank. Nero took a few sips before looking around the slightly crowded bar.

In the corner, there was a table full of half-dressed women with men drooling over them. One of the women was winking at Nero, making him uncomfortable because she looked twice his age. What disturbed the younger hunter even more was the men at the table next to them, who seemed to be hitting on him as well. Nero was beginning to think that leaving the island of Fortuna was a bad idea. He had wandered into the bad side of the city, the men showing off their guns proving Nero's suspicion.

After he finished his drink, he placed a few dollars on the bar before walking towards the door. He quickly closed the door behind him after he felt someone he past pinch his ass, hoping it wasn't one of the sleazy looking men who were wolf whistling at him. Nero sighed again, wishing he could just find Dante. He opened his eyes, surprised as he saw a flash of silver in the nightlife crowd.

"Dante?" Nero asked himself as the silver quickly disappeared into a dark alleyway. He followed it, wondering if what he saw was Dante or just the beer. The crowd proved more difficult to move through than Nero expected, taking a few minutes to pass. He sprinted down the alleyway, grabbing the Blue Rose from his hip in case the silver was a demon. He stopped as he heard demons screeching and the sound of metal scraping across concrete. Nero peeked around the corner of the building, trying to see what was happening through the dark alley.

A man was slicing through a group of demons that had formed around him. His dull and cracked sword cutting the demons with such style that it could almost be called a graceful dance. The last demon fell to the floor, screeching as it writhed in pain before becoming still. The man's sword cracked again, the weak metal falling to the ground in shards.

Nero tightened his grip on his revolver before walking around the corner, aiming at the man. He felt his breath catch in his throat as clear light blue eyes turned towards them, their glare like ice. Nero swallowed heavily, knowing those eyes but he had never seen them so cold and cruel. From the dim lighting of the moon, he could see soft, spiked up sliver hair and a sharp male face that seemed emotionless as well as angry. The man's face was the same as the familiar devil hunter the younger hunter was looking for. This man was not Dante, Nero could tell that much.

This man had a dangerous yet oddly elegant aura around him. It was…alluring, even to Nero. The younger devil slayer stiffened as the man turned and walked towards him but instead of fighting, the man just walked past him. Nero turned, watching the strange man walk away. He felt like he should follow the man, demand to know who he was and why he looked so much like Dante. He couldn't though. The man's eyes had made Nero's legs freeze to the cement. He bit his lip as he felt odd feelings swell within him. Lust, Need, Nervousness. Nero couldn't tell which one or if it was all three feelings, all he knew was that those cold eyes had created the confusing emotions inside in chest and head.

--

Nero sighed softly, glad that his body would move again after the brush against the mysterious silver haired man. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked down the seedy street of the city, not really paying attention to where he was going as he thought about the odd man. Nero was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was walking back to the disgusting bar once again. He didn't notice until he looked up to see a handgun pointed at him.

"Did 't ya hear me, kid?" The overly drunk man with the loaded gun said. Nero raised an eyebrow at the middle aged man. "Gea' out of ma town, freak!"

"Sorry, grandpa, I couldn't understand you. I don't speak drunken asshole." He said, his hand moving towards his holstered revolver. The man's face twisted in intoxicated anger.

"Wut did ya say, punk?!" The man practically screamed, cocking his handgun. Nero gripped his Blue Rose, preparing to fight the drunken idiot if he needed to. The man glared at him, sneering at the younger man's cocky face before pulling the trigger. The devil slayer quickly dodged the bullet, pulling out his revolver and pointing it to the drunk man's head. A second shot sounded as Nero felt lead tear into his left shoulder. The drunk man laughed as the Blue Rose fell to the ground. "Goo' job, boys!" The man called to two other men pointing guns at Nero from the entrance of the bar. "Now, gea' out of here, freak!"

"I thought I told you, I don't speak drunken asshole!" Nero taunted as he slipped his devil bringer out of his sling. He reached out at the drunken man as the other's shot at him. He grabbed the man's shoulder before lifting him up and throwing him into the two men near the bar. The bullet's flew through the air, tearing into the flesh of Nero's legs. The men yelled in terror as they scrambled to run before the younger slayer decided to use his demonic arm again. Nero laughed quietly as the men ran out of sight before turning and continuing his search for Dante and the other silver haired man.

--

After a few blocks, Nero stopped to lean against the wall of a abandoned shop. His breath came quick as he gripped at the bullet wound on his hip. His injuries were not going to heal if he didn't take out the bullets and he couldn't do that here, not without screaming and causing himself more pain. He bit his lip, seeing that he was loosing too much blood. He leaned against the wall more, his vision blurring slightly as he felt his consciousness slipping. The young devil slayer looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He hoped that the person wasn't one of the guys who had shot him earlier as his vision blurred more. A blur of silver and blue was all he saw before he fell against the wall, loosing all consciousness.

--

When Nero woke, he felt that he was laying on something soft. He opened his eyes, noticing that he was in someone's bed with the sheets over him. He sat up quickly, regretting it as his wounds protested. The young hunter blushed deeply as he noticed he was not only shirtless but completely nude. His first thought was that someone had taken him to their apartment and raped him.

The thought faded as he looked up, seeing a very elegantly decorated room that seemed fit for a gothic king. Bookcases lined the walls, many books with titles in a strange language Nero had never seen before sitting upon their shelves.

There was a chair that looked like it was meant to be a throne beside one of the bookcases next to the bed. In it sat the same silver haired man Nero had seen in the dark alleyway. He was sitting, his head resting on one hand as he held a book in the other. The young slayer finally got his first real look of the man from the dark alley.

The man was no older than Dante was, if not the same age. He shared Dante's face, hair, and even body, though his posture and facial expression were the completely different from the elder slayer. The man possessed a sharp, handsome face that was emotionless as stone. He was dressed in dark gray leather pants, which seemed tighter around his crossed legs. A dark blue vest encased his beautifully formed chest and upper body, a necktie tucked neatly into the top of the vest. Nero felt his breath catch in his throat as the cold, striking blue eyes moved from the book to him.

"You are awake. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep in my bed forever." The man said, marking his place before closing his book. Nero let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as the man's eyes left him as he stood to put away the book.

"Who are you?" Nero asked carefully, feeling that he should watch what he said around the other male. The man turned to face him, his face still expressionless.

"My name is Vergil."


	2. Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Yaoi, Twincest, Incest, Swearing, and Much, Much More!

--

Chapter Two: Birthday Surprise

"Vergil?" Nero didn't recall anyone mentioning the name before. Vergil nodded, a sharp and quick gesture as he walked towards the younger man. Nero bit his lip lightly, confusing feelings forming in his head again as the older silver haired man sat on the edge of the bed. It was even more confusing when the younger slayer remembered feeling like this when he last saw Dante. Perhaps that was why he didn't kiss Kyrie after the older slayer left. "So, what was up with the broken sword in the alley?" Nero asked, searching for anything to distract himself from the cold elder's familiar looks and his own thoughts.

"My original sword is missing. I am using ones that I stumble upon until I find it. Though, most swords I find are not built for my fighting style." Vergil explained. Nero found the elder's emotionless voice to be almost relaxing in an odd way. He was on guard again as the older man reached over for his right shoulder, grabbing it almost lightly in strong hands. "Your wounds need to be wrapped." Vergil said, standing and heading towards the door. "I already took out the bullets but it seems that will not be enough. Stay here." With that he left, leaving Nero alone in the large library like room.

The young devil hunter sighed softly, the odd feelings inside him almost making him want to kick himself. He barely knew the man and already he felt like jumping him. _I am not gay!_ Nero yelled inside his mind, angry at himself and hoping to scare off the feelings. It didn't work. He sighed before the velvet purple chair Vergil had been sitting in caught his eye.

The same black leather bound book the elder had been reading sat there, a beautiful red bookmark's tail hanging outside its cover. Nero stood carefully, wondering if he could learn a little more about his savor through the book. He gently picked up the book, turning the cover over several times to try to find the title. Finding none, he opened it, sighing in disappointment when he found it was written in what appeared to be Latin. Nero was about to close the book when he noticed a name that was spelt the same as it was in English: Sparta. Nero sighed. _Great, no matter where I go, that name seems to follow me._

He jumped slightly, closing the book quickly as Vergil stepped back into the room. Nero bit his lip slightly as the red bookmark fell to the floor. The elder had noticed the younger's distressed expression and smirked slightly in amusement.

"It's fine. I have a habit of memorizing the page I am on. You can thank my clumsy brother for that." He told Nero, sitting on the edge of the silk covered bed and motioned for Nero to join him. "You'll catch a cold like that." The younger man raised an eyebrow as Vergil motioned downward. Nero looked down, his face turning red as he realized in his rush to see what the other man was reading he had forgotten he was completely naked. He quickly moved his left hand to cover himself as his devil bringer was unfortunately still in its sling.

Vergil chuckled inside his mind, the younger's embarrassment and naiveté reminding him of his twin brother. _Perhaps helping this boy wasn't a bad idea after all._

Nero finally recovered from his blush enough to sit back down on the bed, pulling the silk sheets to cover his lower half. His blush came back when Vergil touched his arm again, pulling it away from his body to wrap the bullet wound in bandages. The elder's cold skin against his made him shiver slightly, his blush deepening as he realized that he was getting aroused by a man he didn't know anything about.

"So, tell me about this brother of yours." Nero asked quickly, trying to force his voice and breathing to sound normal.

"He's my twin brother, to be more exact, but he's nothing like me. He's a clumsy fool." Vergil said, knowing that he wasn't really listening so it didn't matter what he disclosed to the younger male. He had noticed how Nero was shaking slightly under his touch. The older man felt a small slip of control as he ran his thumb across the skin above Nero's bullet wound, making sure it looked like he was just making sure the bandage was on securely. He was rewarded with another shutter from the younger man.

Nero turned his head away from Vergil, trying to hide his blush and the fact that he was biting his lip. He just hoped that the elder had forgotten the wounds on his hip and thigh. The younger man turned his head back to the older man, opening his mouth to say something to get his mind off his growing erection. He was surprised when Vergil grabbed the back of his head, forcing their lips together. Nero felt nervous for he had not kissed anyone before and didn't know what he should do. He moaned into the soft kiss as he felt the elder caress his side, beginning to kiss him back as Vergil's cold hand trailed lower.

Vergil didn't know why his control had slipped. He felt like he should pull away and scold himself for showing such rash emotion to the young man when he didn't even know his name. But no matter how much he tried to convince his body to pull away from Nero, he just couldn't. There was something odd about this man, something that made Vergil want to dominate him and make him his. He found that in the back of his mind, he loved the wanton moans the boy made from just a small touch and the way he arched his back so his naked chest touched his clothed one. Vergil knew he couldn't hold himself back. He wanted, no, needed to take Nero.

Nero moaned deeply as he felt the elder's hand grab the only thing covering his demanding erection. He blushed deeper as he felt the sheet yanked off and the cold air touch his hardening arousal. Nervousness swelled in his stomach along with deep lust as Vergil's fingers rubbed against the length of his cock. He pulled his lips away, moaning loudly and bucking upward as the older man fully gripped his erection.

Vergil felt his breathing quicken as Nero arched his back beautifully, moaning and bucking into his hand to try and achieve more friction. He swallowed, trying to hold himself back from fucking the boy raw, though the thought of seeing that pretty face twisted in pain and pleasure made his leather pants strain against his arousal more.

"V-vergil…" The elder's restraint lessened even more as Nero moaned his name. Vergil pushed the younger man back as he licked his fingers, making sure to distract Nero with his other hand while he inserted one finger inside him.

Nero jumped slightly, biting his lip at the odd feeling and pain but he quickly forgot the digits as Vergil began kissing him again and stroking his erection roughly. He wasn't aware when the elder added two more fingers, too lost in Vergil's soft lips and caresses. Nero couldn't help but moan the other man's name again.

Vergil threw away the last bit of his self-control as he pulled out his fingers and unzipped his dark gray pants, freeing his arousal and positioning himself at Nero's entrance.

Nero cried out in pain as he felt Vergil slam into him, but the pain was soon dulled as the older sliver-haired man started thrusting slowly. He felt odd and guilty for letting himself become aroused then fucked by a man he barely knew. Nero almost felt that he was betraying someone, who it was, he didn't know. His thoughts were forced away when Vergil hit a spot inside him which made pleasure run down his spine in waves.

"D-do that…again…" Nero cried out loudly as the elder man thrust almost violently into his prostate.

Vergil knew he had just taken the boy's virginity but he couldn't stop himself from increasing the strength and speed of his thrusts. The younger man under him was moaning desperately now and Vergil knew that both of them were close to release.

Nero grabbed the back of his head, forcing them into a deep French kiss as Vergil pounded into him. After a few more powerful thrusts into his prostate, Nero felt the hot coil inside him reach it's peak. He pulled away from his momentary lover's lips to scream Vergil's name as he came hard onto their chests.

Vergil forced himself to thrust into the younger man a few more times before cumming inside him silently. The library-like room echoed their pants as both attempted to recover from their strong orgasms. When Vergil finally caught his breath he looked up to see that Nero had fallen asleep, too exhausted from their activities. He smirked to himself as he pulled out of the boy, standing to fix his clothing and hair. The elder man walked over to the velvet chair, picking up the bookmark that rested on the floor. He picked up his book, opening it up to page one hundred twenty seven and putting the marker back in it's place. Vergil closed the book and placed it back on his chair before walking out of the room.

--

Dante huffed as he stood at the window of his office, Devil May Cry. He was tired of the cold, rainy weather that wasn't giving any sign of lightening up. He walked back to his desk to grab a slice of pizza before returning back to the window.

The devil hunter was bored of the rain stopping most of the customers from calling and coming to the shop. He actually had to close for the day because the telephone lines were damaged. The only call he had got today was a half garbled one that he couldn't quite make out. Dante sat down at the small table next to the window, still staring out at the depressing skies.

The worst thing was that it was his 29th birthday and he couldn't even hit the bars or strip joints because they were closed. So he was now stuck, sitting at a small table, eating two day old pizza, last of the beer already gone, and alone. He sighed as his eyes looked down at the misty street outside the office.

Dante sat up straighter as he spotted a person in the street, sitting at the corner were his office met the edge of another building. He raised his eyebrow, wondering why the black cloaked being was outside in such weather. The devil hunter stood, thinking he should shoo away the hobo. He swallowed the last bit of his pizza before pushing open the heavy doors.

"Hey, buddy! Move along. You don't belong here." He said loudly so he could be heard over the rain. The cloaked being didn't move, making Dante a little agitated. "Hey! I told you to leave!" The devil hunter yelled over the rain as he walked over to the soaked figure. "Hey, can you hear me?!"

Dante bent down and grabbed the hood over the man's face. He pulled it off the man's head and his jaw dropped. There before him sat a completely soaked, shivering, and sleeping Nero.

"Nero! Hey, wake up. You'll catch a cold out here, kid." He watched the younger slayer and felt a little worried when he didn't open his eyes. Dante sighed softly before a small white object on the black cloak caught his eye. He took it carefully off before opening it. The devil slayer's eyes narrowed as he read it.

_Happy birthday, brother._

_I hope you enjoy your gift._

_I know I did._

_Vergil_

_--_


	3. Waking Up to Confusing Thoughts

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Yaoi, Twincest, Incest, Swearing, and Much, Much More!

_--_

Chapter Three: Waking Up to Confusing Thoughts

Dante paced the floor of the front of his office, trying to figure out what Vergil had meant in the small note. _Happy birthday, brother. _Well that was obvious. _I hope you enjoy your gift._ Ah, how nice of Vergil to go all the way to get him a person as a gift. The bastard could have just dropped by a card or some shit like that. _I know I did._ Now that was the weird part. Vergil had enjoyed Nero? What kind of sick joke was that? Enjoyed him how?

Dante shook his head, the debate of what it meant causing his head to ache. He sighed, looking over at Nero who was now sleeping on the couch, still wearing the odd black cloak. The devil hunter walked towards him knowing that he should probably change Nero's clothes so he wouldn't catch a cold. He sat on the small coffee table across from the couch, turning the younger man over so he could untie the loose cloak. He scowled when he noticed that all the knots were tied double. Dante gave up and decided to just tear open the cloth.

Dante finally got his answer when he found that Nero was completely naked under the cloak. The elder hunter winced slightly when he saw blood dried on the other man's thighs. Nero shivered, turning over onto his stomach in order to try and keep warm. Dante smiled softly, glad the kid was at least showing some sign of life. He stood, walking to the bathroom in order to get a wash cloth.

After a few minutes, he tossed the bloody cloth into his laundry and looked over Nero, now clean due to Dante. The smile on his face disappeared as he noticed that the younger hunter was still shivering. He bent over him carefully and felt his forehead.

"I guess I should have brought you inside earlier." Dante muttered as he took his hand away from the younger man's burning forehead. He sighed, feeling that it was his fault that Vergil most likely kidnapped Nero, raped him, then left him out in the pouring rain for him to find.

Dante carefully turned Nero back over before gently picking him up and heading up the stairs and to his bed room. An uncharacteristic blush rose on his cheeks as the man he was carrying wrapped his arms around his neck, almost in an affectionate manner. _He's probably just dreaming of Kyrie._ The devil hunter tried to reason with himself. He would not admit that the motion was kind of odd for a guy to do to a girl.

Dante set the young devil slayer down on his bed. He searched through his closet and pulled out a pair of pants for Nero. He looked down at the younger's body, noticing that he was covered in bandages in some areas. _Did Vergil hurt him?! No. If he did he wouldn't have covered the wounds. _Dante sighed, wondering if he had another reason to beat some sense into his twin.

The half-devil quickly dressed Nero in the loose red pants he had grabbed before pulling the covers over the younger man. He stood and walked out of the room. Dante was about to close the door to let Nero get some rest when he heard the kid speak.

"Dante…don't go." Dante looked back at the bed to see that Nero was mumbling in his sleep. He debated in his mind whether or not to stay in the room with the younger part demon.

After a few minutes of thought, he decided that it would be best for him to help Nero's fever go down. Dante walked back into the room, closing the door behind him before stripping down to his boxers and crawling into the bed with Nero. He wasn't alarmed this time when the younger slayer curled up to him, resting his head on Dante's chest. Soon, the elder devil hunter couldn't help but fall asleep, almost wishing that Nero would stay close to him like this.

--

Nero shifted in his sleep lightly but just couldn't stop the light from shining on his eyelids. He tired to turn over but found that someone's arms were holding him closely and tightly. The young slayer opened his eyes, trying to look at who was holding him through the morning sunlight.

After a few moments of struggling, he managed to get his human arm out of the iron like grip. His eyes widened when he blocked the sun from his eyes. It was the same face he had seen last night but it couldn't have been Vergil. The expression was softer and his hair was down, hanging slightly in his eyes.

"D-dante?!" Nero said, softly so he would not wake the elder man. _How the hell did I get here?! I was with Vergil last…_ The young man suddenly wanted to shut his thoughts away when he remembered what had happened last night. He, Nero, had sex with a man. And not only a man but one that looked exactly like Dante! He slapped himself on the forehead. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I get so turned on by someone I didn't even know?! _

Nero sighed before trying to sit up, suddenly becoming aware that he had a pulsing head ache. He put his hand back to his forehead, trying to stop the pain even though he knew it wouldn't work. _Why does my head hurt? And why is it so cold in here?_ The younger slayer shivered slightly, making him want to curl up to Dante again. He jumped when he felt a hand lift his and feel his forehead.

"You're still warm, kid. I guess crawling in with you didn't help much." Dante said, feeling slightly worried at how high Nero's temperature was. The younger hunter's temperature grew more as he blushed at the contact of the elder's skin on his. Dante sighed heavily. "So tell me, kid. What exactly happen night?" Nero looked away from him, his blush growing even more.

"Nothing happened…" He muttered hoping that the older man would drop it. Dante frowned softly at the response.

"Come on, kid. I found you on the street in the pouring rain, wrapped in a black cloak with nothing else under it, and covered in blood and something else that I believe belonged to my brother. If you call that 'nothing' then I don't want to know what 'something' is to you." Dante said, taking his hand away from Nero's face. The younger man's face flushed a deeper red, if possible, before realizing what the elder just said.

"Wait, so Vergil really was your brother?" Nero asked, turning back to face him. Dante raised an eyebrow at this.

"Vergil told you his name? And that I was his brother?" He asked, wondering why Vergil would do something like that. It was odd even for his twin brother.

"Well, it was a little obvious that you guys are related, you look like clones of each other. But he also mentioned a little about having a foolish brother." Nero explained. "At first, I really thought he was you. But I didn't think you would…"

"Rape you?" Dante asked. The younger devil slayer nodded, scratching his nose nervously. The elder nodded before letting go of Nero and grabbing his clothes. "I better head downstairs and see if anyone's called. Get some rest so that fever will go away." He smiled softly before leaving and closing the door of the room behind him.

Nero watched Dante as he left, wondering if he should have told him it wasn't really rape. _He doesn't have to know it was…consensual…does he? _He felt nervous and guilty like before. Nero didn't betray Dante. Their relationship wasn't like that! _Maybe, I want it to be._ The younger slayer slapped his forehead again with his human hand, trying to make the thoughts disappear. He sighed, grabbing the covers and pulling them over his head. At least he could escape his confusing thoughts about his sexuality in his dreams.

--


	4. The Truth to it All

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Yaoi, Twincest, Incest, Swearing, and Much, Much More!

Sorry for the very late update. I was hit with a mixture of a sore throat and writer's block this week and I didn't feel well enough to write anything. Hopefully, I'll be better soon.

--

Chapter Four: The Truth to it All

At least Nero could escape his confusing thoughts about his sexuality in his dreams. He was wrong.

--

He moaned as he felt warm hands siding across his thighs, caressing them softly. He sat up and tried to find the source of the pleasure without opening his tired eyes. After a few moments of feeling for the other person, he was rewarded in finding soft hair between his fingers.

Nero arched up sharply as he felt a hot mouth envelop his arousal. He couldn't help but buck his hips up slightly, wanting more of the pleasure he had received the night before. The young slayer tried to open his eyes to see who the other man was. He could only see a blur of sliver before he shut his eyes in pleasure as the man took more of him into his mouth, deep throating him.

"D-don't stop…" Nero breathed, not knowing or caring who it was even though something in the back of his mind was telling him to look. He felt the other person start bobbing their head up and down, the warm hands still caressing Nero's thighs. The devil hunter gasped and moaned as the other man continued his ministrations. The man pulled himself off the younger slayer's erection. Nero was about to reject until he felt the other licking around his arousal, warm fingers teasing the tip as the hot tongue licked the base.

Nero knew he wouldn't last must longer as the other person started stroking him roughly. He grabbed the silver hair tightly, carefully pulling the man to his face before kissing him deeply. The young devil slayer didn't want it to stop as he felt a familiar hot feeling forming below his navel. He bit his lip as the silver-haired man slid back down to the younger's waist, taking his erection fully again. Nero felt the feeling of release as he came into the other man's mouth, screaming the first name that came to his mind.

"Dante!"

--

Nero's eyes quickly opened as the dream ended. He sat up, looking around the room to see if it really was a dream. Unfortunately, it had been. No one else was in the room. Nero sighed, noticing that he was panting heavily and that there was a large bulge resting in between his legs under the sheets. He felt slightly relieved that he didn't cum on the sheets, if he had, he would have to sneak them out of the office or explain to the elder hunter that he had a dream about him sucking him off.

The young slayer threw off the sheets, quickly grabbing a shirt and jacket from Dante's closet before heading into the bathroom to finish what the dream had started.

--

No matter what Vergil did, he couldn't get the taste of the young hunter off of his lips. He tried his best to ignore the urges but nothing would distract him from the memories of those few moments of being with the younger man. It was only last night that he had taken Nero and already he needed him again. Vergil couldn't understand it. Why did he feel the need to be near the boy?

It was odd for him to be thinking like this. He had never shown much emotion to anyone before, not even his brother, Dante. But something was different with Nero. What it was, the elder twin did not know but he felt determined to find out. He would have to give his brother something else for their shared birthday, for he was taking back his gift, what he now considered his.

--

Nero sighed as he dried off his hair, feeling better now that he had washed away the confusing dreams he had last night. He suddenly became aware of his swimming head again. _That's right. Dante said that I had I fever._ Nero sighed heavily. He almost wanted to leave Devil May Cry for a while, feeling that the fever was messing with his brain and making him dream odd things.

He walked back to Dante's room, looking around for his weapons. After a few moments, Nero realized that Vergil had his weapons…and clothes. He sighed. _I'll just have to borrow Dante's clothes. I'll pay him back later._ The young devil hunter dressed himself in the shirt and jacket he had taken from the elder slayer's closet.

Carefully, Nero walked down the stairs, checking multiple times to make sure Dante was not there. The younger slayer let out a breath of relief and closed his eyes as he managed to sneak out of the devil hunting business without detection.

He reopened his eyes before heading away from the office, not really knowing where he was going. Nero just hoped that there were no demons lurking in the streets.

--

Dante came out of the kitchen, a beer in one hand and cold pizza in the other. He felt guilty for what happened to Nero. First the younger man was raped by his brother then left at his door as some sort of sick joke. And now the kid had a fever because of the pouring rain. The devil hunter sighed before walking up the stairs to check on Nero.

"Hey, kid, I'm sorry about what Verg-" Dante opened the door and stopped mid sentence as he saw it was empty.

It took a few moments before it hit the elder hunter. _Shit! Where did he go?!_ He dropped the beer and pizza as he ran to the bathroom, hoping that the younger hunter was there. Empty. Dante ran around the office, searching for Nero or anything that would tell him where he went. _Don't tell me Vergil took him again! Fuck!_ He grabbed Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory before dashing out the door to find Nero, the whole time hoping that his twin wasn't behind this.

--

Nero felt his headache grow as he walked though the streets in the light rain. He shivered from the cold, pulling the hood of the old jacket over his head. He kept his arms crossed, to warm himself and to hide his devil bringer. The young devil slayer passed a few bars and strip joints, wondering if he should head back to Devil May Cry for he had no other place to go.

He stopped at the corner of an abandoned shop, his head swimming painfully and demanding him to stop for a moment. Nero closed his eyes tightly and hoped his head would stop hurting so badly. He curled his arms tighter to his body, shivering as the cold rain started pouring onto the street harder.

"Damn…" Nero whispered, feeling the rain soak through the thin fabric of the jacket's hood. Suddenly, he felt something drop onto his shoulders. His eyes snapped open and looked to see his coat had been put on his shoulders.

"You will only get ill if you stay out here." Nero looked up to see Vergil standing next to him. He felt his cheeks redden at the sight of the elder. His hair was dripping wet and clinging to his sharp face. Small water droplets rolled down the silver-haired man's emotionless face and down his neck, disappearing into the navy vest covering his chest. Nero looked away quickly when he noticed he was staring.

"T-thank you." His voice was shaking from the cold and fever. Nero almost felt like he was going to pass out from exhaustion.

Vergil noticed how badly the younger man was shaking and that the blush across his face didn't fade. _Stupid brother. You let him sit outside for too long, didn't you?_ He sighed before grabbing Nero's chin and making the other look at him. He kissed him softly before pulling away to speak.

"Come. You can stay with me for tonight." Again, Vergil wondered what he was thinking, showing this much emotion to a young human. Nero blushed deeply and opened his mouth to reply but couldn't as a large sword slammed into the wall where Vergil's head had been. Luckily, the elder had heard the sword coming and moved before it sliced his skull in two.

"Get the hell away from him!" Nero looked up to see that Dante stood across the street, his face twisted in a rage. Vergil let go of Nero's chin before he turned to the other man who had interrupted their conversation.

"I was wondering when you where going to show, brother. I wanted to tell you that I will be taking back your present. He is mine now." Vergil said, stepping forward fearlessly even though he had no weapons on him. If Dante could look even more furious, he would have. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory, aiming them directly at his older brother's head.

"I won't let you rape him again, Verge!" Dante yelled over the rain, glancing at Nero who was still flushed from the fever. The elder twin raised an eyebrow, allowing his cold mask to break a little.

"Rape? Dear brother, I didn't rape anyone." Nero bit his lip when Vergil revealed what he could not to the older devil hunter. Dante looked confused for a moment, but he knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't true. That was, until he looked at Nero who was staring at the ground, blushing a deep crimson. Dante's mouth opened for a moment, but he was speechless.

"What?"

--


	5. Screaming on the Inside

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Yaoi, Twincest, Incest, Swearing, and Much, Much More!

--

Chapter Five: Screaming on the Inside

Dante felt horribly confused as he stood in the middle of the street, Ebony and Ivory still pointed at his brother as he stared at Nero. He didn't know how to react. He didn't think that something like this would ever happen. His friend had slept with his twin brother...consensually. A few days ago, the devil hunter had been thinking of having Nero join him as a full business partner, but now, what the hell should he do? What could he do or say?

While the younger twin stood dumbfounded, Vergil turned his back to Dante. He walked back to the blushing Nero, grabbing the younger man's chin before pulling him into a deep kiss. It almost seemed like he was purposely doing this in front of Dante, as if to claim Nero as his and say that Dante couldn't touch him.

Nero's eyes widened, feeling almost horrible for doing this in front of the older devil slayer. At the same time though, he felt as if he should pull Vergil closer to himself. _What the hell is going on in my head? Shit, I'm fucked up. _Nero thought, honestly feeling that he was sick to be thinking and feeling like he should be with both of the twins.

Vergil pulled away from the younger hunter's tempting lips, his body wanting more but he silenced the cravings once again. He moved away from the young man, letting a small smirk crack his emotionless mask.

"If you need me, call for me." He said before letting the smile retreat into it's normal cold frown and turned back to Dante. "Until next time, brother." He said, his voice completely devoid of emotion. Vergil disappeared quickly, teleporting away from the two devil slayers.

Dante finally snapped out of shock after Vergil left him and Nero alone. He put away his twin guns before looking at the flushed face of Nero. The younger devil slayer rubbed his arms slightly, not knowing if he could do anything to ease the overly tense atmosphere surrounding them.

The elder hunter opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say but nothing came to him. He didn't know what to think, or feel for that matter. Nero had sex with Vergil and lied that it was rape. That pissed him off but he wasn't mad at Nero so much as he was at his brother. Then again, the younger slayer did lie to him about it. Well, he probably would have smacked some sense into the kid if he straight up told him he slept with Vergil. Nero had at least picked up on some of the tension and anger that he had against his brother. What confused Dante the most was that Nero seemed to cover it up as if he knew it would hurt Dante to hear it. _Why would the kid do that?_

The silence was starting to suffocate Nero. He felt horrible about everything. He didn't want Dante to know about what happened with Vergil. When the elder man didn't move for a long time, Nero felt even worse. He knew Dante was probably thinking about how loose he was and that he would do anything to get into someone's pants. After a few minutes waiting for any response from the elder, Nero stood from leaning on the building behind him and started walking away from Dante, heading the opposite direction from the devil hunting office. The older devil hunter noticed this, quickly turning towards the leaving man.

"Nero! Wait!" He called out, still not knowing what exactly to say to the younger devil hunter. He was glad when he saw the other stop and look at him over his shoulder. "You're still sick...you can't stay out here." Dante said, hoping that Nero would come back to the Devil May Cry so they could talk more about this later.

"I won't. I'll get a room at a motel or something." Nero said over the pouring rain. He didn't want to go back with the older man, feeling that if he did, he would lose Dante's friendship in some odd way. Dante hook his head.

"No way, kid. I'm not letting you sleep in some dump with that fever. It's better if you come back with me. At least at my place I can call nine one one if you start dying on me." The last part was meant to be a joke but Dante found that he just couldn't jest at the moment. "Please, Nero. We need to talk."

Nero looked away from the elder devil hunter, trying to think of a way out of staying with Dante but couldn't as he felt his head swim again. He grabbed the side of his head with his human hand, trying to stop the swaying of his vision.

"Nero?" The elder asked worriedly as he noticed the younger man had started swaying from side to side like a drunk man. Dante sprinted towards him as Nero felt his legs give way under him, making him fall to the ground. The older hunter grabbed him quickly before he hit his already hurting head. Dante felt worry wash over him as he noticed Nero had passed out. "Damn it, kid. You should have stayed inside." He sighed before lifting the young slayer into his arms and walking back to the devil hunting office.

--

Nero woke a few hours later, he still had a painful headache but at least he felt warmer. He curled up tightly, wanting to stay within the warm sheets over him. After a few moments of not being able to get back to sleep, Nero opened his eyes to see he was back in Dante's room. The white sheets were pulled over him and the young hunter realized that there were more sheets than the last time he had been in the bed. _Did Dante do this for me? Even after I..._ Nero couldn't voice what he had done even in his head. Again, he felt the growing feeling of guilt and betrayal in his stomach that almost make him nauseous. _Wait! Why am I feeling like this?! For the last time, I'm not gay!_ Nero screamed in his head, throwing the sheets over his head. He sighed deeply. _If I'm not gay...then why do I feel this way...about both of them. _

The younger's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone knock at the door to the room. Nero sat up as the door opened a little bit. He felt the guilt in his stomach grow larger as he saw that it was Dante.

"Can I come in?" Dante asked, not daring to take even one step into the room incase the other didn't want to see him yet. Nero shrugged softly but his eyes didn't meet the older man's.

"It's your room..." He said softly, wondering what Dante was going to say to him first. Was he going to call him a whore? A slut? Maybe shove him out of the office once he was no longer sick and tell him to never return? Nero didn't want to think of the last one. Even if what he did really hurt Dante, he didn't want the elder to hate him or ban him from the Devil May Cry.

The devil hunter didn't say anything as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him before walking to the edge of the bed and sitting down next to the younger man. Nero still didn't make eye contact with him and it made him worry even more about the young male.

"Nero, I don't blame you for anything." Dante said, not knowing if that was the truth or not. The other hunter still didn't move to look at him, staring at the white bed sheets as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Come on, kid. The least you could do is look at me. I'm not angry. Why won't you look at me?" Dante asked, feeling as if he were talking to a statue.

"Because you're part of the reason why I did it with him..." Nero spoke softly under his breath. The elder couldn't hear what he had said, few of the words reaching his ears.

"What, kid?" Dante asked. Nero twisted the sheets, tearing a few holes in them with his devil bringer. He didn't want to say it again. If he did, Dante would know about his conflicting emotions and defiantly kick him out. "Come on, tell me." Nero snapped and looked Dante in the eye, the emotions along with the guilt and pestering getting to him.

"I said that you're part of the reason why I did it with him!" Nero blurted out before he could understand what he was saying. "I had sex with him because he looked like you!" His face flushed deeply as he heard what he was telling the older hunter.

When he saw Dante's shocked face, he threw the sheets off running as fast as he could down the stairs and towards the exit. The elder man was right behind him and managed to tackle Nero before he grabbed the heavy wooden door's handle. "Let go of me!" The younger man yelled, struggling and choking back a sob as he thought of Dante telling him never to come back or talk to him again. He slammed the elbow of his devil bringer into the other man, hitting him in the stomach. Dante let go of Nero from the surprise of the blow and the younger devil hunter sprinted out the door.

"Nero!" Dante called after him but Nero was already too far away to hear.


	6. Gone

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Yaoi, Twincest, Incest, Swearing, and Much, Much More!

I apologize for all the angst. ^-^' I'm still very sick and I tend to write angst when I'm sick. Hope you enjoy!

--

Chapter Six: Gone

Nero didn't stop running even when tears brimmed his eyes and blurred his vision. _Why did I say that?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He closed his eyes and let the tears spill as he felt he had truly torn apart his friendship with Dante. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice that he had ran into the slums of the town he was in yesterday morning. He paused from his sprinting to who knows where to catch his breath but only sobs came from his throat as he rested against the wall of a familiar bar.

Nero looked up when he heard someone walking towards him, something within his mind hoping that it would be Vergil. Through his tears he recognized the men that had shot at him before. Great, first Dante and now this...

"Awe, look fellas. The littl' freak is crying. Maybe we should make him feel better." The drunk man from before said to the other two men who were his lackeys, his voice sounding like he had a few less drinks than last time Nero saw him. The men grinned, showing their lack of some teeth as they walked towards the young slayer.

Nero backed up, his left hand automatically going for his hip when it hit him that he didn't have any weapons on him. Wait, he did have one, but his fever was exhausting him and he couldn't find the strength to summon Yamato let alone use his devil bringer. He struggled weakly as the two men grabbed him by his arms.

The partially drunk man kicked Nero in the stomach, making him double over in pain. The young devil hunter struggled as much as he could to get away as the leader of the three men started to continuously kick and beat him. Nero managed to get out of the two men's grip only to be grabbed again and thrown to the ground. As he was moving to get up, he felt cold metal pressing against his skin before slamming into the back of his already aching head. He could not hold onto consciousness as he closed his eyes.

--

Vergil sat in the purple velvet chair in the library-like bedroom, the same black leather bound book resting in between his crossed legs. He sighed heavily as he finished the last page and closed the book. He tried reading his books but the thoughts of the young man that knew Dante kept piercing through his thoughts. In his effort, he had completed his book and read many pages of others but no matter what he did, Nero was still on his mind.

He stood from the chair, walking towards one of the bookshelves and searching through them before placing the leather book in between two dark colored others. He knew he had to find the young male before he drove himself insane waiting for him to come looking for him.

Vergil refused to wait any longer. He was going to Dante's and taking back Nero.

--

Dante was getting worried as he sat at his desk, his legs casually sitting on top of it. He knew the kid was angry and confused but the elder devil slayer didn't think he would stay away from the office for this long. It had been three days since Nero took off and three days was too long for Dante to be left alone with what Nero had told him. He needed answers but he didn't know where to look first for Nero.

The devil hunter hated to think that the younger slayer had run into Vergil's arms after their small talk. Dante wouldn't admit it but he felt jealous of his twin brother. Vergil had claimed Nero and was rubbing it in his face. So he knew that Dante had met Nero before now, his protection of him had been enough of a clue and the devil hunter knew it.

He sighed before kicking the phone off the desk, anger filling his mind. It was all Vergil's fault that Nero had run away and right now he was probably kissing the young slayer and enjoying his victory of having what Dante knew he could not. His small fit of rage was interrupted when the heavy wooden door to the office opened.

"Sorry, we're closed today." Dante told whoever it was without looking up from glaring at the now broken phone. He wasn't in the mood for a job, no matter what the pay.

"What a polite greeting." Dante's eyes snapped up from the phone at the cold voice. He tensed and grabbed Ivory when he saw Vergil standing at the door.

"Heh, what do you want?" The devil hunter asked, tightening his grip on the white gun but kept it in his lap. _Why is he here? He already has Nero, what else does he need to steal from me?_

"Where is he?" Vergil asked, keeping his blue eyes on his brother's face and his hand on the handle of the rusted sword he had found a night ago. Typical for his little brother to assume he was here for a fight.

"Who?" Dante raised an eyebrow. He couldn't have been talking about Nero, he was with him, wasn't he? "Don't tell me...Nero didn't run back to you?" Vergil shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed. "Shit!" The younger devil hunter yelled, standing up from his chair and quickly forgetting his anger towards Vergil. Sure, Dante hated the idea of Nero running back to his twin but at least with him, Dante would know he was safe.

The young hunter had disappeared into the city at dusk when it was still raining, without weapons and sick enough to pass out. Dante hoped to hell that Nero was still in the good parts of town. If he wasn't, who knows who would rape or kill the kid. Even if he was in the good side of the city, he could have passed out from his fever and be lying in a gutter slowly dying.

"Fuck! We need to find him!" Dante said, grabbing his coat and weapons before walking out the door.

Vergil watched his brother while he stomped out the door in a rage, following after Dante slammed the door shut hard enough to brake the hinges. The elder twin didn't care for the devil hunter helping him, but if it helped him find the younger man faster then he could suffer his twin's tantrums for the moment.

--


	7. Compromise?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Yaoi, Twincest, Incest, Swearing, and Much, Much More!

--

Chapter Seven: Compromise?

Nero woke sometime later, his head feeling as if it was going to explode from pain. He opened his eyes slowly only to be greeted by darkness. The only light in the room was a small stream from under a wooden doorway. In the dim lighting, the young devil slayer couldn't see anything in the room he recognized, making him worry slightly. _Why did I have to run from Dante?_ He choked slightly when he felt a few drops of blood stream down his throat. Nero lifted his hand to his lips to find that they had been split badly and were bleeding heavily. _Great..._ He thought before trying to stand up. He could only get to his knees before finding that he was handcuffed around a metal water pipe.

"Just fucking great.." He muttered, trying to break the cuffs off of his wrists. The young hunter sighed after a few minutes of trying and failing to even dent the metal handcuffs and pipe. He remembered that it might have been a good thing that the pipe didn't break because then he might have drowned. Nero slammed his forehead into the pipe, frustration overwhelming his better judgment as he pulled his head away in a aching reminder that he still had a headache.

"Where's Dante when you need him?" He muttered. Tears came to his eyes when he thought about the elder hunter. "Damn it..." He winced when the door to the room slammed open. The now overly drunk leader of the three men walked into the room, twirling his gun around his fingers with some difficultly. He grinned like a madman when he saw Nero glaring at him.

"Wut you lookin' at, freak?" He slurred, his words barely understandable as he wandered over to the devil slayer. Nero huffed in disgust at how this guy always seemed to be drunk off his ass.

"Well, let's see. I'm looking at a drunk asshole who probably can't keep a job so he gets drunk and beats different looking people to feel like he has a purpose in life." He spat at the man, knowing that he wasn't in a very good position to be taunting him. The drunk man seethed at the comment, breaking the bottle of beer he held in his other hand on the small table in the room.

"Wut did you say?!" He yelled, the other two men that were with him before appearing at the door. The young hunter knew either way he was going to get hit with the smashed bottle. He smirked through the blood on his lips.

"Was I too dead on or are you just hard of hearing, old man?" The bottle ripped against his face, tearing into his cheek. Nero coughed and closed his eyes when more blood poured down his throat. He reopened them when he hear the cock of a gun next to his head.

"Abou' time I shut you up!" The drunk man started to pull the trigger but stopped when he heard a loud crash from outside the door of the room. He looked at the two men. "Go see wut the hell that was!" He slurred as the men moved to see what it was. "I'll take care you later." The drunk man said before punching Nero in the face and leaving the room.

--

"I have to admit it, brother, but I didn't think you would get us this far." Vergil said as Dante broke down the door to an apartment one of the servers at the Luck Town bar had told them where the three men that were with Nero last lived. Dante smirked slightly even though he was still pissed that the server had said the three men were beating Nero senseless last time she saw them.

"Well, walking around and asking if people have seen someone that looked like us but younger seemed to be the easiest way." He said, his voice reflecting his anger at the three men. The devil hunter hoped that he would have enough time to rip the men apart before making sure Nero was alright.

The twins glared at the three obviously drunk men that came out from the back of the apartment. One of the men stepped in front of the others. It was the man that the waitress at the bar had described as the person who was hurting Nero the most. Dante's grip on Rebellion tightened.

"Wut the hell are you doin' in here?!" The man yelled, making Vergil want to wince at how badly he was destroying the English language. Dante stepped into the apartment, trying to hold himself off from slicing the men into pieces.

"Where's Nero?!" He yelled at them, not being able to hold back the anger in his voice. He just hoped that they were not too late to help the younger man. The drunk man laughed slightly.

"Who's this 'Nera' kid?" He asked, setting the bloody broken bottle on a table before picking a full bottle up and taking a large drink from it. Vergil stepped so he was side by side with his twin.

"A young women said she witnessed you and your men fighting our Nero and taking him to this place. We want him back. Now." He said, forcing his voice to sound emotionless even though he knew he wanted to slaughter the men as much as Dante did.

"Oh, tha' cute boy. I'd love to give him back but he's gone. Made a bloody mess of my bed though." The drunk leader said, smirking as the men behind him laughed. "Ya can have the body though, when I'm done with it." One of his lackeys wolf whistled and laughed but was quickly silenced when Vergil's blade sliced off his head. The other two men jumped back as their friend fell to the floor.

"I swear, if you did kill him you're going to wish you were in his place!" Dante snarled as he grabbed the drunk man's shirt and lifted him off the ground. The second man ran for the door but only his head made it outside as the elder twin sliced him into three pieces. "Now, where is he?!"

"I told ya. He's dead." The man said, not giving into his fear of the twins. He knew either way he would die. At least he could get the two men to think their friend was dead and the kid would die in the backroom with him. The way the boy was bleeding it wouldn't take too long. The drunk man froze when he felt the barrel of Ebony at his throat.

"You fucking bastard.." Dante growled before pulling the trigger.

--

Nero finally got his head to stop swimming and for his vision to stop doubling. He knew that when this was all over, he was going to have a headache for a long time even after his fever stopped. The young slayer's eyes shot to the locked door when he heard a loud bang of a gun. _What the hell is going out there?_ He asked himself. _The men probably just got in a gun fight over the last beer or something..._

--

Dante dropped the body of the man as Vergil sheathed his temporary sword. He felt awful, not knowing whether the man was lying about Nero being dead or not. After a few moments, he turned to Vergil.

"We should look for him." Vergil voiced Dante's thoughts. "Even if he is dead, we will at least have his body to confirm it." The younger twin nodded, not wanting to believe that Nero was dead as he walked deeper into the apartment.

"Nero! Are you in here?" The devil hunter yelled, hoping where ever the younger man was, he could hear him.

--

Nero felt his heart jump as he heard his name. Dante was here. The young slayer sighed in relief, glad that the elder devil hunter had come to find him. At least that meant Dante was not mad at him for what he blurted out earlier.

"Dante!" He yelled, hoping he was near.

"Kid?!" Dante felt a large wave of happiness when he heard Nero's voice. He found the locked door in the far back of the apartment and managed to break the door down. His happiness was short lived when he found the younger slayer soaked in his own blood and fresh wounds o his face. "Are you alright?" The elder devil hunter asked, running to Nero's side and taking the kid's face in his hands.

Nero felt tears spill from his eyes, wincing when they dipped into the cuts on his cheek. He couldn't voice how thankful he was to them for looking for him. Vergil walked over to them before expertly cutting the chain of the handcuffs in half without hitting the pipe. Nero wrapped his arms around Dante's neck, hugging him tightly and crying silently.

The devil hunter smiled before lifting Nero up and carrying him out of the apartment with Vergil behind them. The elder twin wouldn't admit it, but he was glad that Nero was alright.

--

Dante placed Nero on the couch when they finally got back to the Devil May Cry. He couldn't help but kiss his bloody forehead, glad that the younger man was still alive. Nero blushed deeply, the blood on his face obscuring most of his red cheeks. The devil hunter grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom before starting to clean Nero's wounds.

Vergil sat back and watched his twin brother clean every cut on the boy's pale skin. He felt envious that his brother was touching Nero in such a caring manner. It was then their struggle against each other for the younger hunter reappeared in his thoughts.

"We have yet to settle who gets to keep him, brother." Vergil pointed out when Dante was carefully removing small shards of glass from Nero's cheek. After removing the last piece, the younger twin turned towards his brother.

"If you think that I'm just going to let you have him, you're dead wrong." He growled. The twins glared at each other for a moment, ignoring the worried looks they were getting from Nero. Suddenly, an idea appeared in Vergil's mind.

"Well then, brother, perhaps we can compromise." The elder half demon said, smirking as Dante caught what he meant.

--


	8. Mine, No Ours

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Yaoi, Twincest, Incest, Swearing, and Much, Much More!

--

Chapter Eight: Mine, No Ours

"Share?" Dante questioned, understanding what Vergil was suggesting. "Heh, I don't think Nero will agree to that. Will you, kid?" He turned to the now less bloody younger slayer, who blushed so dark that it made the lingering blood on his face look light. Nero didn't know what to say at the suggestion. Even if he did want both of the men, could he really keep up with both of them?

"W-well...I don't know..." He said nervously, his thoughts racing to dirty things involving him and the twins. "I don't think I can handle...both of you." He wanted to kick himself for sounding like a virgin and a girl at the same time.

Dante wanted to laugh but knew that Nero was serious. The devil hunter still felt the need to claim Nero as his and only his, but sharing the kid wasn't such a bad idea anyway. Perhaps the younger slayer just needed to warm up to the idea. And Dante knew how.

"It's alright, kid, we'll go easy on you." The younger twin turned his head to wink at his older brother. Vergil smirked a little more, understanding Dante quickly as he walked over to them.

Nero was surprised when Dante pulled him to sit in his lap. The younger man blushed and tried to move away from him but was stopped when Vergil grabbed hold of his chin, kissing him deeply. He shivered slightly, the contact of the elder's lips on his reminding him of their night together.

The older devil hunter growled softly, hating that Vergil had to steal Nero's lips again. After a few seconds of annoyance towards his brother, Dante realized that seeing the two kissing each other so roughly was actually making his pants tight. The soft moans Nero made when Vergil caressed his face and the emotion that his twin was letting slip through as he parted the younger's lips. Dante couldn't help but enjoy the site as he used the kid's distraction to slip his hand down Nero's pants.

Nero moaned loudly into Vergil's mouth when he felt the other twin unzip his pants and grab his hardening arousal. He bucked into the hand as it slowly started stroking him, teasing him horribly. He moaned again as he felt the elder twin's tongue rub against his. Vergil pulled away from the younger's lips, leaning over Nero's shoulder to kiss his neck before whispering in Dante's ear.

"Whoever gets him to moan their name first wins." Vergil said low enough for the man between them not to hear. Dante smirked at him.

"Guess I'm going to win then." He whispered back to his brother as he stroked Nero roughly, wrenching a moan from the younger man's lips. Dante jumped slightly when he felt Vergil lick his cheek.

"We'll see about that, Dante." He hissed into his ear before continuing to kiss Nero's neck as he unzipped the jacket he was wearing. Dante started kissing the other side of the young hunter's neck, his pride not wanting to lose this small weaponless battle against his brother. He was going to make Nero moan his name first, one way or another.

An idea popped into his mind and suddenly Dante knew how to get Nero closer to moaning his name, as long as his brother wouldn't kill him first for doing it. The devil hunter let go of the moaning younger man, sliding out from under him before moving behind Vergil. The older twin growled at him, not liking Dante being behind him, but he didn't move to push his twin away. Instead, Vergil unzipped Nero's pants and kissed the young man's collar bone.

He tensed suddenly when he felt Dante take off his coat and start undoing his vest, all the while nibbling at his ear and eyeing Nero. Vergil wanted to kick his brother's ass as he felt his brother's lips twist into a grin by his ear. Fucking bastard... He thought but felt like taking it back when he saw Nero's clouded eyes on them. Perhaps his brother wasn't trying to annoy him as much as normal.

Nero swallowed when he saw Dante nipping at his twins neck. He knew he shouldn't have been aroused by the sight but that didn't stop his now bare erection from hardening further. Sitting back, he decided to watch the two men he desired.

Vergil grabbed the back of Dante's head, not wanting to be submissive to Dante as he crushed their lips together. The younger twin unzipped his brother's leather pants, slipping his hand to grab Vergil's arousal as he started grinding against his twin's ass.

Nero bit his lip, his hand slipping into his pants as he watched the elder twin buck into Dante's hand. After a few moments of watching them, he couldn't help but rejoin the intimacy between the two. He leaned forward, kissing down Vergil's neck and bare chest. The moans he gained from the elder man went straight to his groin as he trailed his kisses lower.

Dante was glad that Nero was now distracting the eldest man. Now, he could move on to what he really wanted to do. He carefully moved from behind his brother, trying to not draw attention to himself. He returned to his place behind the younger slayer, nipping at the young man's neck to inform him he was there.

Nero moaned at the small nip, desperate for someone to touch him again as he nuzzled the base of Vergil's erection. He kissed the tip lightly, unsure of what to do to the elder man to hear more moans from him. Dante chuckled behind him.

"You may not be a virgin anymore kid, but you still have no idea about sex." The devil hunter said, making Nero turn around and glare at him. Vergil pulled the younger man back to him, kissing him softly on the lips before addressing his brother.

"Be nice to the boy, Dante." He said, loving the lustful look mixed with annoyance in Nero's eyes. Dante smirked, obeying his older brother for once as he licked down the younger slayer's back, receiving a shiver from Nero. The young hunter moved back down Vergil's body, this time deciding to show the two that he wasn't that damn innocent.

Vergil threw his head back in pleasure when he felt Nero wrap his lips round his arousal. He honestly didn't expect the younger man to do it. He tired not to buck into the warm mouth around him as Nero started sucking lightly on the tip.

Nero moaned around Vergil's erection when he felt Dante lick the base of his spine before biting it sharply and licking it again. He bucked backward wanting more than the older man was giving him. Dante licked his fingers before carefully inserting one into the younger male.

Nero winced and paused his ministrations on Vergil's arousal. The elder twin stroked his hair softly in a way in comfort him. After a few minutes, Nero continued to suck and lick around Vergil, moaning when Dante inserted a second finger and hit his prostate.

Feeling the man under him shiver and push back onto his fingers, Dante smirked and quickly inserted a third finger to find that spot again. He thrust his fingers repeatedly into Nero, loving the moans and small cries that were muffled by Vergil's cock. From his brother's face, Dante could tell he was loving this as much as he was. He pulled his fingers out of the young devil slayer before positioning himself at Nero's entrance and pushing in slowly.

Nero moaned loudly, taking more of the elder twin in his mouth as he was penetrated. He felt the same feeling he had before with Vergil but now it wasn't accompanied with the guilt and betrayal. He felt like he was in paradise between the two men and he wished that he could just stay like this. He cried out and sucked on Vergil harder as Dante started thrusting into him roughly, hitting his prostate head on nearly every thrust.

Vergil groaned as Nero started quickening his movements and running his hands along his thighs. Whatever reason that drew him to this young man, he was glad that he had helped him when he had past out on the side of the road. He could feel his orgasm building quickly as Nero's devil bringer started lightly clawing his left thigh, drawing a small river of blood which the young devil hunter paused to lick up before returning to Vergil's aching arousal.

Nero never knew that their was a pleasure like this as Dante grabbed his erection and started stroking him in time with his fast thrusts. The taste of Vergil's blood was fresh on his tongue as he felt the dark swordsman tighten his grip on his hair.

Dante was ramming into the young man under them, fisting Nero's erection in one hand and holding the kid's hip in a iron grip in the other. He was on the edge and didn't want to pull out of the kid, wanting the kid to be his and his brothers. He felt his orgasm hit him as he grabbed his brother and kissed him roughly, spilling his cum into Nero's ass.

Nero felt the hot liquid enter him and sucked harder until Vergil came in his mouth as well. The combination of the hand on his erection and the burning cum inside him made the tightness in his lower stomach release as he came on the couch, staining the leather. The three of them lied back down on the couch, panting heavily and enjoying the last waves of their orgasm. Dante was the first to speak.

"Well...guess no one won. We'll just have to share him, Verge." The devil hunter smirked as he thought of what to do the next few times they would 'share' Nero. Vergil composed his face back to it's normal cold mask before running a hair through his hair to fix the few strands that fell into his face.

"I guess we will, Brother." He said as he moved to fix Nero's ruffled hair. The young slayer's head was resting in his lap as Dante was lying on top of Nero, nuzzling his shoulder blade softly. "I don't mind sharing him as long as both of you are still partially mine."

--

The End

As always, have no fear for I already have another story planned. Hope you like this one! Oh, and thanks to everyone for reviewing my stories! ^-^


End file.
